Scarlet
Scarlet (クリムゾン Kurimuzon, Crimson in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Birthright Route and a temporary ally in the Revelation Route. She is voiced by Ayano Ishikawa in the Japanese version and Marcella Lentz-Pope in the English version. Profile Leader of the anti-Nohr resistance in the occupied city of Cheve. Her grandfather was a servant of the king of Hoshido many years earlier, and he inspired her to become a knight. She has a pure, lively, freewheeling personality. Her birthday is August 3rd. Birthright After the battle with Camilla in Chapter 13, a resistance General, secretly Ryoma, arrives and wounds Leo. Scarlet and her resistance force then arrive, forcing Leo, Camilla, and Hans to retreat. At the resistance's underground hideout, Scarlet is surprised to learn that the Ryoma who joined the resistance is Prince Ryoma of Hoshido, and that the fighters they protected from Nohr were the rest of the Hoshidan royal family. The hideout is then unexpectedly attacked by Nohr, interrupting their discussion. Following the battle, though reluctant to leave her fellow resistance members on their own, Scarlet decides to travel with the Avatar to finally free Cheve from Nohr's influence. Conquest Scarlet and Takumi ambush Corrin's party at Cheve with a combined force of Hoshidan soldiers and Chevois rebels. Though they are defeated by the Nohrians and the Chevois rebellion is suppressed, Scarlet defies them to end. When Hans and the Nohrian troops begin massacring the local civilians and the wounded Hoshidans who were left behind, Scarlet is executed in an especially gruesome manner as an example. Revelation Scarlet appears alongside Ryoma in Chapter 13. She reappears in Chapter 16. At the start of Chapter 18, while traveling to the Invisible Kingdom, Scarlet protects the Avatar from a mysterious Hooded Man, but dies as a result. She later reappears in Chapter 23 alongside Arete, revived by Anankos to oppose the Avatar. When defeated, she attempts to give her thanks for defeating her, but dies before completing it. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 13 - Another Hope= |-|Revelation Chapter 16 - White Flame= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 13 - Suppressing Rebellion |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 13 - Lost Paradise |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 23 - Kindred Shenmei |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |40% |60% |20% |55% |60% |45% |45% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Partner Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Kana (If Scarlet is her mother) Quotes *Leave it to me! *What a light down. Level Up Class Change Battle Quotes Dual Support Dual Strike Dual Guard Defeated Enemy Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I love a challenge!" Critical/Skill Defeated Enemy Defeated by Enemy Confession Death/Retreat Quote My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop * "The stuff in here is so nice! I hope to own one of everything!" (Upon entering) * "Was that it? Don't be shy! If there's something else, just ask." (After choosing an option and going back) Etymology Both Scarlet and Crimson are shades of red. Trivia * Scarlet shares her English voice actress, Marcella Lentz-Pope, with one of the female Avatar's voice choices. ** She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Ayano Ishikawa, with Setsuna. * Besides Azura, Scarlet is the only playable character who dies in multiple routes of the story. * Scarlet was voted as the 30th most popular female character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * During the opening cutscene of Revelation chapter 18, Scarlet has a special battle model depicting her wearing a white and yellow flower. Gallery Crimson confession.jpg|Scarlet's confession scene. Crimsonavatar.png|Scarlet's official Twitter icon FEF Crimson My Room Model.png|Scarlet's model for My Room. Crimson Flower Battle Model.png|Scarlet battle model with flower Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters